John Patrick Armstrong Narrations
21 Jump Street (2012) Trailer * "From Columbia Pictures and MGM Pictures. 21 Jump Street." Act of Valor (2012) Trailer Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Trailer Arthur Christmas (2011) TV Spot Bad Teacher (2011) TV Spot Battle Creek Promos Beauty and the Beast (1991) Diamond Edition Promo The Big Year (2013) TV Spot The Blind Side (2009) Trailer * "Sandra Bullock. The Blind Side." Brave (2012) Trailer * "This summer, from the creators of WALL-E, Toy Story 3, and Up. In every age, family is king and the bravest journeys are never taken alone." * "Disney-Pixar's Brave." A Christmas Carol (2009) TV Spot The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) Trailer Despicable Me 2 (2013) TV Spot The Dilemma (2011) Trailer * "Two best friends, two perfect couples, one big dilemma." * "From Academy Award-winning director Ron Howard and Academy Award-winning producer Brian Grazer. This January, Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment present, Vince Vaughn, Kevin James, Jennifer Connelly, Winona Ryder, Channing Tatum, and Queen Latifah." * "The Dilemma." Dolphin Tale (2011) TV Spot Dragonball Evolution (2009) Trailer * "This spring, the battle for our world will begin." * "Dragonball Evolution." Extraordinary Measures (2010) TV Spot Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) Trailer The Five Year Engagement (2012) TV Spot Friends with Benefits (2011) Trailer Frozen (2013) TV Spot The Great Gatsby (2013) Trailer * "From Baz Luhrmann, director of Romeo and Juliet and Moulin Rouge. This Christmas...Leonardo DiCaprio. Tobey Maguire. Carey Mulligan. The Great Gatsby." Grown-Ups 2 (2013) Trailer Happy Feet Two (2011) Trailer * "From Warner Bros. Pictures. This November, experience the coolest adventure of the year in 3D." * "Happy Feet Two." * "Elijah Wood. Robin Williams. Hank Azaria. Alecia Moore. Brad Pitt. Matt Damon. Sofia Vergara." The Heat (2013) TV Spot Hop (2011) Trailer * "On April 1st, the hunt is on, the plot is hatched, and the battle for Easter begins." * "Hop." House Hunters Promos I Am Number Four (2011) TV Spot Identity Thief (2013) TV Spot I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009) Trailer The Invention of Lying (2009) Trailer * "Imagine a world where everyone can only tell the truth about everything all the time. This fall, Mark Bellison will discover the truth about lying." * "Ricky Gervais, Jennifer Garner, Jonah Hill, Louis C.K., with Rob Lowe, and Tina Fey. The Invention of Lying." It's Complicated (2009) TV Spot Jonas Promos Knight and Day (2010) Trailer * "On June 25th...Tom Cruise. Cameron Diaz. Knight and Day." Larry Crowne (2011) TV Spot Leap Year (2010) TV Spot Life Down Below Promos Mirror Mirror (2012) Trailer Monsters University (2013) Trailer * "Every dream begins somewhere." * "From Disney and Pixar. Some are born to greatness and some find greatness on their own." * "This summer, they'll become the team that opened doors everywhere." * "Monsters University." Movie 43 (2013) Trailer Mr. Brooks (2007) Trailer * "Everybody has two sides, the side we show the world and the side we try to hide. Desire can be dark, truth can be elusive, knowledge can be deadly." * "Academy Award winner Kevin Costner. Demi Moore. Dane Cook. Academy Award winner William Hurt." * "Mr. Brooks." My Life in Ruins (2009) Trailer * "The star of My Big Fat Greek Wedding has eventually arrived in Greece. For Georgia, romance is ancient history and her life is in ruins. But now, Georgia's discovering how to let go and enjoy the ride." * "Nia Vardalos. Richard Dreyfuss. My Life in Ruins." New Girl Promos Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) TV Spot Over the Garden Wall Promos Paranormal Activity (2007) TV Spot Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) TV Spot The Pirate Fairy (2014) Trailer The Pirates: Band of Misfits (2012) Trailer * "If tales are told by pirates, their vicious nature and their ruthless ways, one pirate has more feared to vow them all." * "The Pirates: Band of Misfits." Planes (2013) TV Spot Playing for Keeps (2012) TV Spot Ride Along (2014) Trailer Robin Hood (2010) TV Spot Saving Mr. Banks (2013) TV Spot Silver Linings Playbook (2012) Trailer Take Me Home Tonight (2011) TV Spot That Awkward Moment (2014) TV Spot This is 40 (2012) TV Spot This is the End (2013) Trailer The Three Stooges (2012) TV Spot The Ugly Truth (2009) TV Spot Vampires Suck (2010) Trailer * "From the guys who couldn't sit through another vampire movie take aim at Alice. Explore the situation and get ready to go gaga." * "On August 18th, the battle begins. The bigger the hit, the harder it sucks." * "Vampires Suck." When in Rome (2010) TV Spot X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Trailer * "On May 1st. X-Men Origins: Wolverine." You Again (2010) Trailer Youth in Revolt (2009) TV Spot Vikings Promos Category:Narrations